


A Fragile State of Mind

by Hadesu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: American Anteiku, Bella Swan Bashing, Freshman Hinami, Kaneki is a daddy!, M/M, Slash, m/m - Freeform, true mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadesu/pseuds/Hadesu
Summary: Kaneki, Touka, Hinami, and Yomo travel around after Hide's death during the battle of the 20th ward, and after two years, they settle in Forks, Washington. Kaneki simply wanted to live in peace for once, but luck never seems to be on his side when a certain enthusiastic vampire won't leave him alone.





	1. Prologue

It was around 3 a.m. at the Cullen house. Edward Cullen was shut away in his room, classical music drifting softly from his stereo speakers. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, were sitting in the living room with their two daughters, Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. Their last two children, Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen were out hunting to relieve themselves of the thirst that all vampires has to experience. However, animal blood wasn’t like human blood. It would never really satisfy them.

Alice, who was currently playing with Rosalie’s soft, blonde hair, suddenly stiffened. A blank look flashed upon her face and her eyes glazed over. The others immediately knew she was having a vision. Edward was down from his room in seconds.

“Alice? What do you see?” Asked Carlisle.

“It’s… oh my god,” Alice gasped.

Edward, who had been scanning the visions through Alice’s thoughts, gasped as well. A man, about 5’9 in height, stood holding his brother Emmett’s hand, their fingers entwined. Emmett’s other hand was running through the man’s snow-white hair as they smiled softly, lovingly, at each other.

“Edward?” Esme voice and her hand on his ridged shoulder brought Edward back to the present. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie were looking at him, expecting him to tell them what was going on. Edward opened his mouth to do so but Alice began shaking her head so hard that Edward thought it might fall off.

KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Alice screamed at him through her thoughts.

“I told you guys already. We need to wait for Emmett and Jasper to get back,” said Alice. She narrowed her eyes ad Edward, daring him to disobey her. And Edward knew better than to do so. Alice may be all petite and pixie like, but you never wanted to be on her bad side. Looks can be very deceiving after all.

Edward stood there for a moment, and then nodded. “She’s right. It would be best to tell everyone together.”

Edward sat on the couch with the others, falling into silence as they waited for the last to members of their coven. This was going to be one hell of a bomb to drop…


	2. Kaneki

Kaneki stared out the plane window at the slowly rising sun. Hinami was fast asleep, tucked against Kaneki’s side with his arm over her shoulder, and her legs draped over his lap.

In the two blue fabric seats in front of them sat Touka and Yoma, both speaking to each other in hushed tones. Kaneki knew what they were discussing. Touka’s brief glances towards him through the gap between the seats tipped him off.

But Kaneki ignored the looks and kept his gaze on the glass. Kaneki had lost track of how many flights the four had taken in the past two years. They had left Japan after the battle in the 20th ward. Anteiku had burned to the ground, leaving Touka and Hinami without their home. And with Hide’s death, Kaneki had escaped after leaving Hide’s body with the other CCG soldiers.

He had found Yoma and Touka at Yoma’s apartment and explained to them that he needed to leave. Not just the 20th ward, but leave Japan all together.  
After a particularly long discussion, Yoma decided that he, Touka, and Hinami should all come with him.  
“We all need a fresh start,” he had said. All of Kaneki’s protests seemed to go in one ear and out the other. So after saying goodbye to Uta and the others, they left.

That was all two years ago, and the four of them had been travelling ever since, never really settling down in one place for very long.

Until now, thought Kaneki. Touka had eventually gotten tired of moving around and had searched online for days for a place to settle down, preferably a small town. She had found one two days ago. Forks, Washington, a small little town near Seattle and Port Angeles.

The speakers of above the passengers’ seats went off and a young woman’s voice spoke through. “The plane will be landing in Seattle in approximately one hour.”

He looked down at Hinami and a small smile graced his lips, a very rare sight. His fingers played gently with the ends of Hinami’s light brown hair, staring at her peaceful face. Kaneki could only wish he could sleep with such peacefulness. The dark rings under his uncovered eye stood out against his pale skin. Kaneki had developed a case of insomnia. It was nothing new to him, but it had gotten worse when they had left Japan. Even if he could manage to fall asleep, he usually woke up half an hour later, either awoken by a nightmare or startle awake by his paranoid mind.

Kaneki had continued to wear his black eye patch that covered his left eye where his kakugan manifested. As if he didn’t already stand out with his snow-white hair. He hadn’t bothered himself with dying it back to its original color, despite Touka’s comments on it. The white would eventually show through anyways.

Kaneki leaned forward slightly, carefully not to wake Hinami. “Where exactly will we be staying anyways?”

Touka’s face appeared in the gap between the seats, her dark hair covering one eye. Yoma looked over the top of his seat. He didn’t need to strain his neck to do so; he was 5’9 in height. He only had to turn his head to look at Kaneki.

“It’s a building that’s roughly the same size Anteiku had been,” said Touka. “It was abandoned years ago and the town was planning on tearing it down. It will need some fixing up, will probably take up the rest of the summer.”

Touka had explained before the flight that she had found a place where there would be enough room to open a coffee shop and have a living quarters. But she refused to give out any other information. Kaneki was sure that Yoma knew what she was planning. You could never keep secrets from him. He had his own little way of dragging the truth out of you.

“And what’s our story?” Kaneki asked. “I’m sure the locals will be asking.”

“You and I are siblings, Yoma’s our father,” Touka stated. “Hinami will be your daughter.”

Kaneki gave another small smile, leaning back in his seat. He had no objections the roles. He’d always seen Hinami as a little sister or a daughter.

Touka couldn’t contain her own grin when she saw Kaneki’s. The others didn’t see it much. In truth, Yoma and Touka were worried about Kaneki’s mental health. With everything that had happened in Kaneki’s life, in such a short amount of time, they feared that he was slowly getting worse. He still had nightmares and they assumed he had some form of PTSD.

He continued to have nightmares almost every night, and they all knew about his insomnia even though he never mentioned it to them. He tended to get very hostile towards strangers and always seemed focused on detecting threats. He lost his passion for reading as well, which was a shock to everyone. All of them remember how excited Kaneki used to get over a book he was reading. He’d still help Hinami with her reading, and with the English language, but he never seemed as into it as he used to be.

Yoma suggested that we take him to some kind of therapist, but they didn’t know how Kaneki would react to it.

Kaneki was staring out the window again. The plane had begun lowering beneath the clouds. They’d be landing soon. He gently shook Hinami’s shoulder. The 15-year-old girl’s brown eyes fluttered open and she covered her mouth to yawn.

“Are we there?” She asked.

“We’re about to land soon,” Kaneki told her, leaning down to kiss the top of Hinami’s head. Her brown hair had grown longer, stopping at her shoulders. She still wore the headband with two four-leaf clover pins. She had grown a few feet in the past two years; she was losing her childish figure which was slowly being replaced with curves.

She’s going to break a lot of hearts, thought Kaneki jokingly. As the plane came closer to the airport, Kaneki hoped that life in Forks would be peaceful, and Kaneki and the others, who he saw as family, would be happy.

Kaneki sighed. Knowing his luck, he wouldn’t get that. He could only hope.


End file.
